User talk:NyricTheDeceiver
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Azrael, the King of Death page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Kuopiofi (talk) 01:43, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Character Sheet Hi i just wanted to tell you i like your Character sheet and Story on WattPad and i was hoping if you can tell me if you like my character sheets http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:TheRavageBeast/Character_Sheet_2 http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:TheRavageBeast/Character_Sheet http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:TheRavageBeast/Character_Sheet_5 http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:TheRavageBeast/Character_Sheet_3 TheRavageBeast (talk) 03:22, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Thanks i like your character too TheRavageBeast (talk) 22:58, November 7, 2014 (UTC) New sheet hope you like http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:TheRavageBeast/Character_Sheet_7 TheRavageBeast (talk) 02:52, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Hey Azrael ! Remember your question with Beast about Lawrence's way to please women ? I added an update about it if you're still interested. See you around ! DYBAD (talk) 07:33, December 11, 2014 (UTC) its chat related its grant go here to talk on chat http://sheets-wikia.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Grant.walker Grant.walker (talk) 02:48, December 13, 2014 (UTC) go here http://sheets-wikia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat TheRavageBeast (talk) 02:49, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Character Sheets Here come the Character Sheet category, to make our creations more accessible to fellow users (only the bloger can add his/her page to the category). DYBAD (talk) 05:36, December 17, 2014 (UTC) 5th Character Sheet Here yea goA Living Person (talk) 05:07, December 20, 2014 (UTC)A Living Person Az? Chat Now! Please. Let me know when you want to chat or if anyone(More likely jorge) is bothering you guys TheRavageBeast (talk) 02:25, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Yea what is it azrael, you said it was urgent i just woke up TheRavageBeast (talk) 19:47, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Chat reset bro TheRavageBeast (talk) 02:28, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Story I hope you like my new Story TheRavageBeast (talk) 12:54, December 23, 2014 (UTC) I am back on the chat TheRavageBeast (talk) 21:17, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Chat Sorry I am not able to join the chat today, I have been feeling terrible and having stomach pains, but if I feel better I will join sometime. Let me know if anyone bothers you guys TheRavageBeast (talk) 02:15, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Just to let you know there was a chat reset if your still on TRB (talk) 07:53, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Possession powers again Heres my take on the conceptA Living Person (talk) 23:15, December 31, 2014 (UTC)A Living Person ok thanks. TRB (talk) 01:23, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Alone with the madman awaits the secret to eternity,the eternity of loneliness and the constant spiral that is madness.What define madness,is it the unpredictability? the serenity of being unrestricted?or merely letting instincts over morality take over. Sifsand (talk) 07:37, January 8, 2015 (UTC) chat Im not gonna join the chat, send a message to my talk page if you need me or anything else. TRB (talk) 23:59, January 10, 2015 (UTC) 6th Character Hope you enjoy it.A Living Person (talk) 07:46, January 11, 2015 (UTC)A Living Person ... Unsuspecting... prey... Consume... TRB (talk) 18:05, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Discovered... more coming... world ripe... take now... prepare way... TRB (talk) 19:22, January 11, 2015 (UTC) When you... message leave... sIgnature... TRB (talk) 20:08, January 11, 2015 (UTC) I got bored.TRB (talk) 20:19, January 11, 2015 (UTC) I know I can see her on the chat. TRB (talk) 20:30, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Le Lenny sepatu. TRB (talk) 20:40, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Gallery/Pics In Gallery there series are not supposed to be in italics, that's for Users. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:09, January 17, 2015 (UTC) I may or may not join the chat today, im trying to cool off from yesterday, so like I said I may or may not join the chat, tell everyone I said Hi. TRB (talk) 21:40, January 19, 2015 (UTC) 7th Character Sheet New Sheet though Work In Progress.A Living Person (talk) 03:36, February 2, 2015 (UTC)A Living Person Vulcan I'm....really not sure. I thought he was just along the lines of Energy Manipulation (at-least that seems to be what his primary abilities are). But Absolute Force Manipulation? I don't know that he would count. It doesn't seem like it, at-least to me Gabriel456 (talk) 00:52, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Well, to be honest, I'm quite stumped at the moment. I have absolutely no clue if he counts for AFM :/ Gabriel456 (talk) 02:22, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Thanos "Marvel's Executive Editor Tom Brevoort has stated on his Tumblr blog that "Marvel: The End" (and all other "The End" series) is not in any way a part of official continuity". But for actual links: This and this Gabriel456 (talk) 23:53, February 11, 2015 (UTC) New Power I'm sure it will feel familiar ;) DYBAD (talk) 09:58, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Please do comment then ! Leave your mark on this new playground XD DYBAD (talk) 10:05, February 17, 2015 (UTC) My Internet went down, won't be able to get on for who knows how long, damn you Internet, damn you TheRavageBeast (talk) 14:35, March 1, 2015 (UTC) New Power Hopes it's too your liking.A Living Person (talk) 17:26, March 14, 2015 (UTC)A Living Person Chat Go to the chat it's an emergency!!!!!!!!!!! Hagia Sophia 01:02, March 20, 2015 (UTC)Teien My computer and internet keep freezing up, I'll join back when I know its good. TheRavageBeast (talk) 00:14, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Powerlevels By Avicii Check out my new blog regarding powerlevels http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Truth%E2%84%A2/Powerlevels!%3F Truth 15:27, March 24, 2015 (UTC)Truth™ New Character - Chrysa Vrady Hope you enjoy it.A Living Person (talk) 05:54, March 30, 2015 (UTC)A Living Person CS Your sure to love my new CS :) http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Death_horseman94/Character_Sheet_3 Death horseman94 (talk) 19:30, March 30, 2015 (UTC) A New Character I hope you like it. WikiWalker (talk) 03:44, April 7, 2015 (UTC) chat. I am on the chat. TheTwinkleBeast (talk) 09:14, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Morning, if you need me, send a message to my talk page. TheTwinkleBeast (talk) 12:41, April 11, 2015 (UTC) I iz in chat, do notz fallz asleep. TheTwinkleBeast (talk) 21:39, April 14, 2015 (UTC) If you need me, let me know. TheTwinkleBeast (talk) 01:21, April 19, 2015 (UTC) A New Ability I hope it's up to your liking.A Living Person (talk) 02:53, April 19, 2015 (UTC)A Living Person New Character Well its been a long time since I made one of these, so have fun with it. Link to Character Sheet TheTwinkleBeast (talk) 06:16, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Comment answered ! The wait should be worth it ;) DYBAD (talk) 06:42, May 5, 2015 (UTC) When you add to Gallery, remember to include series. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:24, May 17, 2015 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:29, May 24, 2015 (UTC) TWP Do you mind if I recreate Transcendent Werewolf Physiology? I just think it's worthy for its own page, and I wanted to ask you first since you created, lest I appear to be stealing it from you. Not a big deal, of course, just asking Gabriel456 (talk) 16:11, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Hope it doesn't cause any trouble, but I went ahead and recreated the page. I just lost patience, because you hadn't responded to my message since I sent it Gabriel456 (talk) 16:47, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Send me a text of what you wanted to say, my chat is being stupid. TheTwinkleBeast (talk) 20:49, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Join me on the sheets wiki please http://sheets-wikia.wikia.com/wiki/Sheets_wikia_Wiki MisterCornGuy (talk) 05:56, July 1, 2015 (UTC) You wanted me to join a Chat? My apologies for the late response - I don't check my emails that often enough that links to this site. However, you can ask me whatever you want on my wikia / facebook / chrisspades@gmail.com Bye Az: Hi Az, when you read this I´m most likely in Turkey. And hoping that you will read this and remember me when I´m gone. I´ll only be gone a short while, yet I know that I´m gonna miss this place. Anyway, I know I´m sounding like a f**king p*ssy, but I just wanted to say goodbye. And of course I´m going to shamelessly self promote myself. So check out my latest miracle, the Miracle! And Please comment what happens there or leave me a message on my talk page, if I miss anything thx to you not updating me I´m gonna be so furious! So you better update me! Bye Azz! See you in a week (most likely)! GodOfNerds (talk) 18:25, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Here is the second story for the Blue Bolt. Read if you're interested! GrandMethuselah67 (talk) 01:28, July 4, 2015 (UTC)GrandMethuselah67 Canine-of-change (talk) 23:06, July 6, 2015 (UTC)how did you make the picture of the second power I made like the others what are all the steps you took to make the picture of the second power I made like all the others, so that I could make the pictures of future pages I will create right? Reply You were banned? That's awful! Even after you said sorry? :( I'll try to help you. Ice Queen, Emma Frost (talk) 02:04, July 7, 2015 (UTC) New (And First) Species sheet My first species sheet I've made, please be gentle...A Living Person (talk) 02:18, July 9, 2015 (UTC)A Living Person New Character Finally completed and finished a character! Personally my favorite of my projects, so I really hope you'll check it out and enjoy it ^ ^ http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Emperors_Arise/Character_Sheet_2 Emperors Arise (talk) 02:13, July 10, 2015 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:07, July 11, 2015 (UTC) I didn't forget. DYBAD (talk) 11:03, July 16, 2015 (UTC) Zenon mary sue? definitely. either way, check out Zenon when you have the time. finally finished up his personality and storyline. (a comment wouldn't hurt, too :^) ) Emperors Arise (talk) 20:12, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Blocked. Not taking the chance :/ Thanks for the warning Gabriel456 (talk) 14:00, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Sorry Azrael, Segatish pressed the wrong button while trying to access your user profile. Feel free to return when you get this message. DYBAD (talk) 23:45, July 29, 2015 (UTC) Suggsverse You like Suggsverse? Transcendent Werebeast Physiology As a preemptive move and before this goes again into that edit/undo-circle, please talk it out between yourself and then Edit this page. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:51, August 23, 2015 (UTC)